This Love
This Love, en español Ese Amor, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Last Kiss. La versión original pertenece a Maroon 5. Contexto de la Canción Para la boda del señor Schuster habían algunos shows sorpresa preparados como esta canción que es cantada por todas las parejas reencontradas exclusivamente para esta ocasión, todas las parejas y ex-parejas del club glee cantan esta canción en la recepción de la boda mientras que Rachel se va a su casa con el triste recuerdo de Finn, de quien no se sabe nada hasta la fecha y que no ha llamado nunca desde que la fue a dejar al tren que se la llevo a Nueva York. Letra Mike y Tina: I was so high I did not recognize The fire burning in her eyes The chaos that controlled my mind Sam y Mercedes Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane Never to return again But always in my heart Quinn y Puck: This love has taken its toll on me She said Goodbye too many times before Santana y Brittany: And her heart is breaking in front of me I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore Santana: Oooh Oh, Oooh oh, Ooooh uh Kurt y Blaine: I tried my best to feed her appetite Keep her coming every night So hard to keep her satisfied Blaine: Kept playing love like it was just a game Pretending to feel the same Then turn around and leave again Todos: This love has taken its toll on me She said Goodbye too many times before And her heart is breaking in front of me I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore Rachek (Tina y Quinn): I'll fix these broken things Repair your broken wings And make sure everything's alright My pressure on her hips Sinking my fingertips Into every inch of you Cause I know that's what you want me to do Todos (Rachel): This love has taken its toll on me She said Goodbye too many times before And her heart is breaking in front of me I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore This love has taken its toll on me She said Goodbye too many times before And her heart is breaking in front of me I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore This love has taken its toll on me She said Goodbye too many times before (before) And her heart is breaking in front of me I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore Curiosidades *Esta es la canción nº500 de Glee. *Fue mostrada completa, lo cual la hace una de las pocas canciones mostradas completas en la serie. *Se había pensado que Finn si saldria en este capitulo sobretodo por esta canción, pero Cory seguía en la clínica de rehabilitación curándose de su droga dicción. *Tras la muerte de Cory, Lea Michele cantó una versión acústica de esta canción, en honor a su eterno amor.